Amy's Jealousy
by PrincessBryana
Summary: When a Childhood friend of Sonic's comes to visit him, Amy (Obviously) grows jealous and plans a double date with Knuckles to Twinkle Park in hopes of making her blue hero jealous. Will it work out? Author's note: This is a human fic. If you don't like it then either imagine them as their original form. Simple.
1. Chapter 1

Amy Rose breathed in the sent of fresh early morning air as she was making her way through the city of Station Square with people roaming about getting towards their destination. Much like Amy was looking for someone all too familiar.

_"Today's the day!" _She thought grinning from ear to ear._"Today is the day Sonic and I have that date. And after the date, We'll sure to get married!"_

Amy's heart immediately started thumping when she thought about just her and Sonic for the rest of their lives. She will never forget the first time they met when he saved her from Metal Sonic years ago. Ever since his emerald green eyes landed on hers, Amy knew it was true love.

For today's accasion, Amy changed into her brand new yellow dress with a white head band and matching shoes. And with just a bit of mascara and eyeliner to make her jade green eyes pop, Sonic is sure to pay attention to her. So Amy thought.

All she had to do was find him.

Okay, maybe Amy got a bit too excited yesterday when she asked Sonic out on a date to leave out important details, such as location. As soon as she heard the words "I...guess?" From her blue haired hero, Amy ran the other direction squealing her way back home. Nothing was exactly planned, But Amy was determined to make it work just as soon as she fin-

"Oh my gosh, there he is!" Right as Amy blurted out the obvious, She immediately pressed her body against the cool glass window to inspect what was indeed true. She saw Sonic seated by himself on a bar counter with his back facing her. He wore a tight grey and black sweater with jeans. Amy didn't mind much of his outfit for their first date. The only thing that mattered was him showing up!

Amy, bouncing on her heels, quickly walked inside and made her way towards the empty seat next to her crush. "Hi, Sonic!" Sonic looked around before turning next to him to find Amy already seated on the stool.

"Oh," He greeted her with a warm smile that always managed to make Amy's cheeks turn pink. "Hi, Ames." Every little thing Sonic does always makes Amy's heart flutter. And the way his straight blue hair falls just above his gorgeous green eyes doesn't help much either.

"So," Amy started off with her smile far from faltering. "Where should we go first?"

Sonic's smile slowly faded while his eyebrows knitted together in confusion, staring at her.

"You know," She said her smile fading also. "For our date?"

Sonic stared at her for a few more seconds before his brows shot up in realization and goes, "Ohh. That was today?" He chuckled. "Sorry Amy, must of slipped my mind."

Of course. Only Sonic would forget something that's important to Amy. For the hero of Mobius, he's not one to usually take things seriously.

"Well, that's okay!" She said regaining her smile. "You're here now, so-"

"Actually..." Sonic rubbed the back of his head while giving her a sheepish grin. "I kinda have plans today."

"What kind of plans?" Amy asked bitterly.

"I'm meeting an old friend of mine today, and I wanted it to be just me and..." Sonic's eyes drifted from Amy to the window behind her, and his smile suddenly turned into huge grin when he exclaims "There she is!" He jumped off from his seat before speeding outside.

Even with the breeze that Sonic made while he ran past her, Amy sat still._ "An old friend?" _She thought bewildered. _"Not once has he ever mentioned an 'old friend' to me."_ And not only that, but that smile of his was huge...

_"Wait a minute..."_

"She?!"

Amy couldn'thelp but slam her tiny fist on the counter, which caused a couple of heads turning towards her direction. But Amy paid no attention to her audience as she turned around to look outside. She couldn't help but gape at the scene in shock.

Sonic ran up to a girl and picked her up in a hug while spinning before putting her back down. They began to talk. Amy couldn't hear them, but by the looks of Sonic's huge smile and his expanded pupils in those green eyes of his, Amy knew he had interests in that girl.

It enraged Amy even more.

The girl's back was facing Amy. All she saw was long brown hair, shorts and a sweater.

Amy swallowed back an angry growl, as she calmly made her way outside towards _her_ blue hero.

**o0o**

Amy had no idea what she was going to do once she reached Sonic and the girl, but she will make sure to keep Sonic away from her.

The indistinct chattering between Sonic and the girl didn't stop when Amy was standing right behind her blue hero. Amy didn't know what was worse, the fact that they couldn't stop talking, or being completely forgotten by Sonic. What ever it was, it ticked Amy off anyway.

She cleared her throat. "Ahem." She was ignored. Sonic wouldn't shut up and the girl probably didn't hear her. Amy growled. "I said," Amy declared stomping her foot. "_Ahem! _" This time, Sonic did turn around and smiled apologetically at Amy.

"Oh, sorry Ames. Didn't see you there." Amy opened her mouth to say something but got interrupted by Sonic. "Amy, I'd like you to meet my best friend." Sonic kept his usual warm smile on his face when he pushed the girl in front of him.

Amy was immediately taken aback when she finally got a good look at the the girl. She was absolutely beautiful.

Her hair was a light brown, her lips were pink, and her brightly blue eyes lit up more beautifully than a star. Amy didn't like her already.

"Hello." She waved, and stuck her hand out in front of Amy. "I'm Sally Acorn. It's nice to finally meet you, Amy." Sally gave her a warm smile; one Amy wished that she could easily muster right now instead of looking so sour. Despite her frown, Amy slowly shook her hand.

"Nice to meet you too." Amy didn't stop shaking her hand.

"Wow. You got a tight grip there, Amy."She either didn't sense the malice Amy snuck in through the handshake or she was just really good at hiding the concern, but Sally kept the warm smile on her face.

Oh... This girl was good.

"It's been so long, Sally!" Began Sonic as soon as they stopped shaking hands. "Just wait until Tails sees you again. He's grown so much since-"

"Wait!" Cried out Amy, fuming. "Tails knows her?"

"Since he was four." Interjected Sally timidly, now aware of Amy's discomfort. Amy ignored her and instead shot daggers at Sonic.

"Yeah." He answered simply staring at her with raised eyebrow, obviously confused at her little tantrum. "What's the matter?"

"How come you never mentioned her to me?" She asked, her tone shifting from irritation to genuine hurt.

"Oh! Well..." Sonic looked at Amy sympathetically and rubbed his neck. "I'm sorry Ames. I guess I just never had the need to bring it up."

Amy huffed in annoyance as his response made her realize how stupid and selfish she sounded asking that. Of course nobody is going to start to randomly bring up friends from the past in conversations that usually won't correlate to it. Amy unballed her fists and tried to regain her composure. She spoke more calmly now.

"I guess you're right." Sighed Amy. Suddenly, she perked up and gave them both an unusually wide smile that didn't at all reach her eyes. "Well then." She tried to speak in a somewhat sweet voice. "I would like to know more about the two of you. How was your childhood?"

Amy was sure Sonic wasn't buying her sudden change in attitude, but he found it the perfect moment to change the mood.

"Well," Sonic's gorgeous smile resurfaced and pulled Sally close to him with his arm around her shoulder. Amy twitched, but her smile never faltered.

"Sonic never held me like that before..."

"We used to play a lot when we were younger!"

"And by 'play a lot'," Sally intervened and teasingly crossed her arms staring at Sonic with an adorable smile. "You mean: getting into a lot a trouble?"

Sonic scoffed and fully faced her, mimicking her scolding stance. "I was a saint."

"Were you a saint when you flooded the bathroom?"

"Were you a pure of heart when you stole all of my cookies that one time?"

Sally giggled. "I guess I was hungry."

Sonic full heartedly laughed. "We ate before I got those cookies!" Then he slightly bounced in excitement when he asked: "Remember when we made those mud pies?"

"I remember when you tried to eat them." She said amused.

"Me?" Sonic stated accusingly. "It was your idea!"

They both started laughing.

Amy was still like stone but was screaming on the inside. They were ignoring her again.

Sonic was ignoring her again.

Why was this girl making her so mad? Sally never did anything to upset Amy in the short span that they met.

Maybe it was the fact that according to Sonic: He had no interest in any girl, or dating in general. Which gave Amy some hope that just maybe, She can win his affections.

Then Sally comes along.

She hates to admit, but, this girl seems to have a much higher chance at winning Sonic than Amy does at the moment, seeing that Sonic is paying attention to her only.

Amy's green eyes suddenly flooded with tears, but refused to let them fall. It would of made her look even more pathetic and childish than she already was. One part of her screamed to run away and get them out of her sight. And the other told her to chin up and stand her ground.

Then...

Amy had a crazy idea stranded in between those two thoughts in her head. One Amy couldn't believe she would be able to pull off, but if this idea worked...

She could get her Sonic back.

_"This is a far stretch,"_ She thought. _"But I have to try something_."

"You know," Said Amy loud and clear, cutting in between their conversation. "You two sure had a lot of fun. It kinda sounds like the relationship me and my _boyfriend _have."

That was it. She dropped the B-bomb.

Amy tried so hard not to giggle in triumph when Sonic suddenly stopped smiling at the word.

Sally wasn't fazed like Sonic, but she bought it.

"I didn't know you a had a boyfriend, Amy. What's he like?"

"Oh you know," Amy played off casually. "He's really tall, really cute, really strong-"

"You do not have a boyfriend, Amy." Said Sonic calmly, all signs of jokes and happiness suddenly gone.

His sudden seriousness caught Amy off guard. "Excuse me?" She blurted.

"Sonic." Scolded Sally from his sudden rudeness. He ignored her.

"Amy, I've known you for years. I know you don't have a boyfriend."

"I do have a boyfriend, Sonic." She cut in curtly."

"Then how come I never met him?" He argued back.

Amy spat back mockingly as she threw her hands up. "Oh I don't know. I guess there wasn't a need to _bring it up_."

Sonic's brows furrowed in rare anger and opened his mouth to say something when Sally got between them.

"Guys, calm down." She said pushing them apart, then looked at Sonic. "That was uncalled for, Sonic."

But Amy didn't stop there. "Why are you so mad, Sonic? I thought you would be glad that I'm not chasing you around anymore."

"Then why did you want to go out with me today?" He accused, noting the suspicion.

"Maybe I just wanted to do something I never got to experience with you when I was single!" Cried out Amy, shocked that the lie rolled off her tounge smoothly.

Sonic was deathly calm, but she swore she saw a flicker of hurt in his eyes before quickly vanishing. "Prove it." He demanded.

Amy spoke before thinking. "How about the four of us go on a double date tomorrow at Twinkle Park?"

"Fine."

"Fine. Hmph." Amy turned and walked away, not believing what just happened. She didn't know if she should be worried or excited. For the most part, She was actually happy. Was Sonic's sudden anger jealousy? Sonic? Jealous?

It sounded too good to be true, but Amy decided to believe it and squealed in delight. If things go as planned tomorrow, Sonic will grow more jealous and would want to date Amy. Just one problem...

Amy didn't have a boyfriend.

But Amy spoke to herself nonchalantly. "Not a problem. I'm irtisistable. I'll find a pretend boyfriend by tomorrow!"

**o0o**

"How am I supposed to find a pretend boyfriend by tomorrow?!" It was late in the afternoon, and after giving it much thought, Amy realized how hopeless this idea was.

Amy sat alone on a park bench with her hands in her face, talking to herself. "I know Shadow won't accept something _this_ stupid, Silver is already going to the beach with Blaze tomorrow, Espio is too kind to be dragged into this mess, Tails is too young, and I can't just ask a random stranger! This is a disaster."

"And I can't just tell Sonic the truth." She wailed. "He'll never trust me again and then he'll hate me forever. That's it, I'm done for." Amy sat there feeling hopeless ad she also contemplated more on her ruined chances with Sonic. That's when she suddenly heard heavy footsteps that were coming closer.

"Hi, Amy." They said casually, as they passed by.

"Hi Knuckles..." She said on instinct, recognizing his voice. She listened to the sound oh his footsteps receding. Knuckles is a good friend of hers, all he does is stay on Angel Island and guard the Master Emerald. But other than that, he usually has nothing better to-

"Knuckles!" Amy shot her head up and looked at a startled teenage boy, who was comically holding his giant green possession close. No doubt, heading back to Angel Island after another jewlery rescue mission from the clutches of a certain flirtatious theif everyone knew so well.

"You didn't have to yell. I'm right here."

She didn't comment, but Amy looked up at him jubilantly as she waved him over.

On impulse, Amy began to inspect him as he came closer. Knuckles was tall (close to six feet.) He was strong, he has the broad chest and well muscled arms to show for it, and with his dark brows and long red dreads, Knuckles was actually very attractive to look at. Amy was surprised that her description of her 'boyfriend' coincidentally matched Knuckles. Maybe this plan can still-

"Amy." Knuckles snapped his fingers in front her face. She blinked and looked up at him. "You kinda zoned out. Did you want something?" He asked, putting the Master Emerald down.

"Can you be my pretend boyfriend for a day?" She blurted. No point in sugar coating anything. Amy was desperate.

Knuckles stared at her, baffled. He was obviously trying to process what he heard was actually real. But before he had the chance to speak, Amy quickly stood up and took his large hand in both of her tiny ones to keep him there in case he tried to run away.

"Just hear me out." She said, her tone in a reproaching hope.

As Amy accompanied Knuckles to Angel Island, she explained everything along the way

"Wait." He cut in, as he placed The Master Emerald back in place on the shrine they stood. "So let me get this straight. Sonic and this girl are going to Twinkle park tomorrow, they're not dating, and you need me to be a fake boyfriend to make Sonic jealous?" He asked incredulously, with a raised eyebrow.

"I mean..." Amy looked down at her shoes and tried not to feel intimidated under Knuckles' intimidating stare. Though, he didn't sound mad, he just seemed more confused than anything, as if this whole idea sounded ridiculous in his head.

"When you say that out loud..." She said, sheepishly. "It does sound a little stupid, since they're not even dating and all."

"Well." He said nonchalant, and nearly dropped Amy when he patted her back. "Then I guess you don't need me for tomorrow." He grinned and started to walk down the steps.

"Knuckles!" She whined, pitifully.

"Come on, Amy." He sighed, his tone now sounding apprehensive as he realized she wanted go along with this crazy plan. "I'm not even a good actor."

"It's only for one day." Amy jogged down the steps and grabbed his hand. She then stared up at Knuckles with her wide jade green eyes and pouted. Already, Knuckles grew uncomfortable and quickly averted his eyes. Amy knew nobody could resist her adorable gaze.

"This isn't going to work, Amy."

"Please, Knuckles?"

"No."

"Please?"

"No."

"Pleeeeease?"

"No."

"Please!"

He sighed. "Alright fine. But only because it'll be funny to mess with Sonic."

Amy squealed in delight. "Yes!"

Knuckles immediately got the wind knocked out of him when Amy squeezed him into one of her death hugs then quickly let go. Amy stared up at Knuckles, beaming.

"We leave at four tomorrow," She said. "But, I'll come by early to help you get ready!"

That caught him off guard.

"Wait, what?"

But Amy was already skipping away. "See ya tomorrow, Knuckles!"

**o0o**

As expected, Knuckles' peaceful afternoon was interrupted when a small foot kicked open his front door with full force coming from a tiny and surprisingly intimidating figure if one were to get her angry.

"Good afternoon, Knuckles!" Cheered Amy as she stumbled into his tiny apartment carring large shopping bags before placing them on the carpet in front of Knuckles.

"You seem awfully cheery for someone who just busted through my door." Knuckles was lounging on his couch in sweats and gave Amy a bored look.

Amy looked back and winced when the door slowly swung back to reveal the wall had cracked...

"Welp!" Amy turned back with a slight bounce and beamed at Knuckles, ignoring the small destruction. "Guess I don't know my own strength."

Knuckles sighed and ran a hand through his locks. "This is going to be a long day..."

Amy grabbed his hand and started tugging. "Come on Knux." She said now pulling. "Get up." She began to use her full weight and leaned back. Knuckles didn't budge. "I bought you some clothes, you're a size large, right? We need to get you ready." Then she started running in place while grunting. He didn't budge. "The date is in two hours. We'll be late if you don't get up!"

Speaking of being dressed, Amy looked quite ready for the date already. She had on a small white dress that reached her thighs, black stockings with white shoes, and her short pink hair was pulled back half up with a large white bow.

Knuckles couldn't help but show off a tiny smile in the middle of her struggling. "_Hm... She kinda looks adorable." _He admitted in his head._for someone who's pretty annoying."_

"Alright." Said Knuckles as he suddenly stood up which made Amy squeal in surprise as she fell back. "Let's just get this day over with."


	2. Chapter 2

"Wait. I'm scared." Amy stopped dead in her tracks when she spotted Twinkle park in the distance. It was a short walking distance near the Emerald Coast beach. Seeing the park at the moment made Amy realize what she was finally getting into. She was really gonna go through with this.

"Come on, Amy." Said Knuckles, amused with Amy's lack of confidence that was there this morning. "If Sonic does find out that we were lying, one day, we're all gonna look back and have a good laugh."

Amy looked down at her shoes. "He's not going to be laughing now..." She mumbled.

"So..." Knuckles said in thought. "I guess we just have to make it look as convincing as possible."

"How do we do that?"

"If we want Sonic to be laughing about this in the near future." Knuckles placed his warm fingers under her chin and lifted it. "Then we have to act like a real couple."

Amy stared up at him and smiled. "Thanks for doing this for me, Knux. Sorry for dragging you into this."

"Eh, I really had nothing better to do but guard the Master Emerald." He chuckled and patted her small back. "And besides, I wasn't gonna dress nicely and come down here and waste my time because you decided to be doubtful." He grinned.

He was right. And Amy did pick out his outfit today. This morning, she went through many different stores at the mall to find the perfect thing for her _boyfriend_ to wear. Knuckles wore dark jeans, a dark dress shirt that fit his body perfectly with the sleeves rolled up to his forearms, and a creamy colored vest with a matching bow.

Truthfully, Amy did feel a bit proud with his attire. _"I mean..."_ thought Amy as she watched him run a hand through his long dreads as he stared off towards the park. _"I gotta admit. He looks _good.

"Amy." Again, Knuckles snapped his fingers in front of her face.

She blinked. "Huh?"

"You were doing it again, starring."

"Whoops." Amy felt heat rushing through her cheeks. "Sorry."

"Well," he sighed and held out his hand. "We should get going."

Amy looked at his hand.

"What?" He asked confused. "Don't couples hold hands?"

"Oh! Right!" Amy grabbed his hand and they began walking again. But as soon as she grabbed on, her heart began to thud. Knuckles' hand was warm and large compared to her's. Actually, it was so large that his hand literally enveloped her whole small one! But other than that, Amy never really held someone's hand before. Knuckles isn't her boyfriend obviously, but this is the closest she has ever gotten to a boy.

She kinda liked it.

_"Oh wow..." _She thought._ "...I can't wait to be able to hold Sonic's hand!"_

It wasn't long until Amy spotted Sonic and Sally near the entrance of the park. Twinkle park rested on a giant board walk just a bit over the ocean. As Amy and Knuckles made there way over, Amy couldn't help but notice Sonic and Sally talking to each other (all laughs and smiles) looking over the beach. Amy's heart ached. At this moment, Amy wished she was in Sally's shoes...

Knuckles and Amy haven't been holding hands for long, but Amy felt the heat increase in Knuckles's hand. His palms must of been sweaty. She looked up at him in panic.

"Oh no." She moaned. "Please don't tell me you're nervous too."

"I'll have you know, Amy, I don't how today is gonna go."

"But, what about all that talk about him laughing about this in the future?" She asked accusingly.

"Yeah..." he drawled, scratching his head. "That was the confident side of me talking before we arrived here."

"Oh Knuckles..." She said hopelessly, leaning her head against his waist in defeat. "This is going to be a disaster."

"Don't worry." He said patting her side. "We'll just roll with it, maybe this crazy plan of yours can work." That sounded more like a question.

"Knuckles!" She whined. "You're supposed to sound confident and make me feel better!"

"I'm sorry!"

"Sonic won't be laughing at this anytime soon."

Knuckles sighed. "Okay." He said stopping, before grabbing Amy by her shoulders. "We can do this." He said looking straight at her wide jade green eyes. "Here's the plan, whatever happens: Don't break character. If Sonic suspects _anything_ we can't admit defeat; we'll keep going, and pretend like we're really a couple. Do you understand?"

No matter how ridiculous this may seem to Sonic, Knuckles is right, if they stay in character, acting like a real couple without breaking, then Sonic should eventually accept it.

...Right?

"Okay." Amy breathed out shakily. "Let's do this."

Knuckles smiled before taking her hand again and continued walking.

Knuckles and Amy reached Sonic and Sally, who didn't notice their arrival as they were still chatting away.

"Hi Sonic." Piped up Amy as cheerfully as she could muster at this heart pounding moment.

Sonic turned around and his smile slowly faded when his eyes landed on Knuckles, the latter grinned at the blue haired hero as if nothing was wrong. Knuckles was obviously amused.

"Sup, Sonic." Knuckles gloated casually. "Surprised to know that I'm the luckiest man alive to deserve someone as adorable as Amy?" He said, his hand gently squeezing Amy's.

Seeing as how Sonic didn't respond, Sally spoke up to shed some light. "So this is your boyfriend, Amy?" She asked smiling.

"Um..." Amy was caught off guard when Sally spoke while she was still trying wrap her head around the fact that Knuckles thought she was adorable. "Y-yeah. That's right." She finally stated proudly. "Knuckles is my boyfriend."

"Alright, Knux." Everyone turned their attention to Sonic as he finally spoke. Amy couldn't help but notice how his tone of voice sounded a bit off. Almost irritated. "This has to be a joke, right?"

"What are you talking about?" Asked Knuckles with a surprisingly hard edge in his voice that also caught Amy off guard. Either Knuckles was apparently showing off his hidden talent in acting, or he just wanted an excuse to irritate Sonic even further. Whatever the case may be, it was working.

Sonic crossed his arms, a move only an ebony haired teen they all knew would do. "I just can't believe this," he said gesturing to two. "There's no way."

"Why do you care?" Asked Knuckles sharply. "Just be thankful I was able to sweep Amy off her feet before you decided to run away from her again."

Sonic had his face set in that rare anger again but didn't say anything. Sally finally cut in between the two. "Heeey, so now that we're all here, let's go have a good time today." Said Sally trying to be as enthusiastic as possible to break the tension.

Amy was actually glad of Sally's presence at the moment. As they headed rowards the enterance, Amy couldn't help but notice Sally's attire. She wore a dark blue dress, the length reaching her knees, but she had on a black sweater over it. Despite her wardrobe being off, Sally still looked beautiful. It only ticked off Amy even more.

Knuckles lead her towards the ticket booth, that was miraculously empty at the moment, except for a family of four occupying the booth infront of them, they would go through quick.

"Oh my gosh. Are you two a couple?" Gushed the teenage worker looking at Knuckles and Amy from the enterance booth as they walked forward. The young girl was practically bouncing in her heels grinning.

"Um, yep, that's right!" Knuckles locked Amy in an embrace with his large arm. Amy yelped in surprise from the sudden movement. "She's my girlfriend."

"Oh my gosh, you two are so cute!" The worker squealed as she pressed a button in the booth to allow the turnstile gate to rotate. "Cute couples get in for free. Go ahead!"

Knuckles and Amy thanked the girl as they passed through. Sonic and Sally come in after. It irked Amy knowing the wirker let them in for also believing them to be a couple.

"So guys," Said Sally smiling at everyone. "Let's go have fun!"

**o0o**

The quartet were standing in line to board the Ferris wheel. They all agreed on it, considering it was the closest ride from the enterance. The line wasn't too long anyway, only two couples stood in front of them.

Amy stood still next to Knuckles and stared down at her shoes with her hands clasped together. If Amy turned around, she might of come face to face with Sonic's green eyes. She felt Sonic's hard gaze on her back. Really, this is the only time in her life that Amy didn't want to look at her dashing blue haired hero.

_"Don't break charcter."_

Amy blinked, suddenly remembering Knuckles' words from earlier. Was standing there looking nervous a part of breaking character? Realizing her mistake, Amy quickly searched for Knuckles' hand and held on to it tightly. Amy didn't look at him but he squeezed back.

That's when Sonic suddenly spoke.

"So Sal," he blurted feigning interest in his voice. "How's your old man?"

"Oh! My father is doing alright." Said Sally, her voice containing that smile again. Her alluring voice and smile were enough to make any boy swoon. Probably even Sonic.

Amy squeezed Knuckles' hand tighter.

"Next!"

Knuckles pulled Amy along as they were preparing to board their own basket. The old technician guy reached over to open the little door. It didn't open. He gazed questionably at the door and tugged again. It wouldn't budge. It was Knuckles' turn to watch skeptically.

"Is it stuck?"

The old man sighed. "I reckon so," he patted the basket and stared up at the Ferris wheel with crinkled dark eyes. "This old girl has been around a lot longer than I have."

"That's not a problem!" So suddenly, Amy was lifted off the ground from her waist, and like a child, Knuckles managed to easily haul her over the door and gently placed her in the basket. Cheeks flushed, Amy turned around to witness Knuckles hopping over the door with boyish grin from the mischievous stunt he just pulled. The basket gently bounced in his weight as he landed and turned to the old man.

"Welp!" Cried the old man scratching his head with a faint smile on his lips. "I'm guess'n that'll work too."

Amy stood on one side of the basket while Knuckles began to sit on the other. As soon as he sat down, the basket violently shifted to the right under his weight. Amy cried out as she stumbled backwards and squeezed her eyes shut as she braced for impact.

But instead, Amy landed on something large and soft. She didn't realize what it was until she heard the loud beating heart pressed against her ear. Amy opened her eyes.

"Aww, Amy." Said Knuckles, jokingly cooing as he quickly wrapped his large arms around her small body. "If you wanted a hug, you could've just said so!"

Amy somehow managed to miraculously land on his lap when she stumbled backwards. She blushed feeling Knuckles' warmth pressed against her body like a thick blanket. Amy couldn't move from his embrace, a perfect way of keeping her from looking back at Sonic's reaction. If she did so, it probably would of raised suspicion from the blue haired boy.

Knuckles loosened his grip but didn't let go as soon as the Ferris wheel began to ascend to the top. Amy was too stunned to move from his lap(or to sit up straight) as she continued to listen to the loud thump of his heart. She felt Knuckles' body shift as he moved to look over the railing.

Knuckles then full heartedly laughed. The sound and vibration rumbled off his chest for Amy to feel. Her own heart beagn to thump quickly as she unconsciously thought how soothing this felt. She tried to ignore it.

"Man!" He drawled out as soon as he calmed down. "You should of seen the look on his face!"

Amy finally moved away and looked at him with questionably.

"He looked about ready to punch something." He said with a gleam of amusement in his eyes. This information sent Amy's beating heart soaring.

"Is he jealous? Like actually jealous?" asked Amy in disbelief, and yet, smiling widely.

"It seemed so." He said letting out one more burst of laughter. Amy joined in. His laugh was contagious. Amy wondered if Sonic was able to hear their laughter, their fun, their joy. If the enjoyment reached his ears, it could probably irritate him even more. That is their main goal today.

Knuckles and Amy looked at each other as their laughter died down. The ghost of their humor still prominent on their face as jade green and deep purple boar into each other. Suddenly, Knuckles lost his smile and without warning, hastily picked up Amy from his lap and seated her properly next to him.

"I um..." He started as he scratched his head avoiding her gaze. "Sorry for, um...That-"

"Oh! No. It's fine." She assured him quickly. "You were fine! And it worked. Sonic was jealous."

Seemingly at ease, Knuckles Smiled.

"Then lets keep going."

Moments later, The Ferris wheel soon made its final rotation as Knuckles and Amy began to descend back towards solid ground. The ride stopped completely, Knuckles then jumped out again, and turned around to reach for Amy. Like a toddler, Knuckles picked her up and hauled her over again. They were greeted by the smiling old man.

"You two love birds have a safe travel now!"

They nodded.

They didn't move, as they stayed standing there waiting for Sonic and Sally to get off. Amy noticed a tuft of blue hair in the next basket that was descending. Almost immediately, Amy searched for Knuckles' hand. when she did, they held on as Amy also scooted closer until their bodies touched. Just in time for the basket to completely stop.

Amy watched as Sonic and Sally got off the ride.

Immediately, she grew irritated.

Sonic showed no signs of anger or jealousy, But all symptoms of joy and happiness as he walked over giggling at Sally over something (Amy thought) that wasn't entirely funny. Sally was smiling.

_"Sonic is happy over her."_

Without thinking, Amy quickly ducked underneath Knuckles' arm and wrapped her small arms around his torso. Knuckles must of sensed the reasoning for the new course of action when he enveloped his arm around Amy, cacooning her.

As Sonic and Sally's laughter died down, Amy grew just a bit delited when Sonic almost immediately lost his smile again as he finally took notice of Knuckles holding Amy. He was still silent.

"That was fun." Said Sally, brushing her soft brown hair out her face, clearly being oblivious to the silent tension. "You two should decide where we should go next."

"I Know!" Exclaimed Knuckles in sudden excitement. "We should get on the Spinning teacups!" They all turned over towards the direction he was pointing at.

It was indeed the ride he spoke of. The Spinning teacups stayed true to its name as they watched couples sitting on giant teacups laughing in enjoyment while they all twisted around and around in different speeds.

Like the inner child that she was, Amy suddenly grew excited to run over there and get on the twirling ride as soon as possible. In fact...

Amy turned her head around to face the bothersome couple and mischievously added, "Race ya!" She quickly grabbed a hold of Knuckles' hand, he yelped in surprise as Amy dragged him across the park in excitement. She heard Knuckles laugh behind her as he finally began to run at her speed.

When Knuckles got closer, he scooped up Amy in his large arms and ran the rest of the way. The two giggling and laughing in amusement. For a moment, Amy almost forgot about Sonic...

Upon remembering, she looked back over his shoulder, still smiling.

He wasn't running.

They were too far away for Amy to clearly see his facial expression, but he was only walking with arms crossed over his chest, with Sally talking to him.

"But Sonic always runs..." She thought Slowly.

Amy didn't know what to make of this exactly, but she hoped it had something to do with his jealousy.

The lines must of been really short today since the ride they wanted to get on had the maintenance man standing there with the little gate opened, waiting for more riders to come in.

Knuckles finally put down Amy and grabbed her hand again as they walked in through the gate. Sonic and Sally followed after.

Amy dragged Knuckles to an empty tea cup to ride on. It was pink with white polka dots, the cup handle was in the shape of a heart. It practically screamed Amy Rose, hence why she chose it. Amy then looked up at Knuckles teasingly. Knuckles didn't seem to be fazed at all to ride in a girly tea cup.

Sonic spoke up in a somewhat mocking tone.

"What's wrong, Knux?" He asked with that cocky grin of his. "To scared to be seen in this one?"

"No actually." Knuckles said simply. Then showed off his handsome smile. "It's really small and cute. Reminds me of Amy."

Again, all signs of humor fled from Sonic as he walked past a jubilant Knuckles and blushing Amy to get in the ride. Sally followed.

Her heart drumming in her ears, Amy looked back up at Knuckles, still smiling mischievously. He only shrugged as if to say "hey it worked." and offered no other explanation. Amy only shrugged and was about to get in the ride when Knuckles stopped her.

"Now hold on," Then, obviously exaggerated, He bent low his upper body and stuck out his hand to her, palm up. "After you, m'lady"

"Knuckles!" She giggled and grabbed his hand as he guided her inside the tea cup. "Thank you." Knuckles winked at her before climbing in himself and sat next to her.

As simple and as silly as it was, Amy was touched. No man that she knew ever did something that kind to her, not even Sonic. Knuckles may be hot tempered and goofy, but he really was polite. A gentleman one might say.

She liked it.

A mechanical clank was heard, followed by the soft jolt of the ride, then they were moving. In the middle of the tea cup was what looked like a tiny table. It was the wheel the spun the tea cup around.

It was almost like Sonic and Knuckles completely forgot about there silent rivalry today and looked at each other, grinning mischievously. And Just like the trouble making young boys that they were, They both simultaneously grabbed the wheel and began turning.

The tea cup they were in began spinning. The boys laughed in amusement and began to spin faster. Soon, the world around them began to blur.

Sally held on to the outer part of the ride and looked at the boys nervously.

"Um, guys? Maybe you should slow down!"

Amy agreed. The G-force of the spinning ride not only caused Amy to slide against Knuckles (Which the two haven't noticed) but it began making her feel queasy. Amy didn't have much of a strong stomach when it came to these things.

A minute later, the dizzyness got the best of Amy as she moaned, closing her eyes and leaned against Knuckles, his muscled biceps serving as an excellent cushion.

"Amy?"

That was Sonic. Amy didn't lift her head nor did she open her eyes as they remained shut so she wouldn't see the dizzying world around her and possibly throw up. Amy didn't want to move for the same matter as well. She was so caught up trying to remain not as sick that she didn't notice that the ride had already stopped.

"Ames?" This time, Sonic sounded concerned. His voice far away.

Amy felt a large hand rest against her cheek. Knuckles.

"I think I'm going to be sick." She moaned weakly.

"I guess we were spinning too fast." She heard Knuckles say, sounding sheepish. "For now, I've got you until you feel better enough to walk. Is that okay?"

Amy nodded, still not bothering to open her eyes in fear of seeing the dizzying world. She felt Knuckles' body shift, facing her, and felt a pair of arms slide behind her back and legs, before lifting her up completely.

Amy lulled her head against Knuckles' broad chest when she wasn't able to lift it up on her own anymore. She heard more voices around her, but didn't bother to listen as she focused more on relieving her nausea. Amy felt the jostling movement of Knuckles stepping out of the ride, which did not help her queasiness settle, but was relieved when she felt the steady rhythm of his footsteps hitting pavement. As well as his oddly comforting deep breathing pattern. And again today, she had her ear pressed against his loud heart beat. If Amy didn't feel as sick, she would've felt very embarrassed of herself and blush uncontrollably. But for now, she was just thankful of the comfort.

All of this was heavily lulling her to sleep.

Knuckles must of noticed this when she grew still. She then felt his body shift, his head coming closer as she felt his warm breath brush against her face when he spoke. It was low enough for her to hear.

"Rest, Amy." His voice rumbled smoothly, which made Amy's heart leap in her chest for some reason. But nonetheless, she obliged and slowly let her conciousness slip away.


End file.
